Obesity is a medical condition in which excess body fat has accumulated to the extent that it may have an adverse effect on health, leading to reduced life expectancy and/or increased health problems. Obesity increases the likelihood of various diseases, particularly heart disease, Type 2 diabetes, obstructive sleep apnea, certain types of cancer, and osteoarthritis. Obesity is most commonly caused by a combination of excessive food energy intake, lack of physical activity, and genetic susceptibility, although a few cases are caused primarily by genes, endocrine disorders, medications or psychiatric illness. Obesity is a leading preventable cause of death worldwide, with increasing prevalence in adults and children, and authorities view it as one of the most serious public health problems of the 21st century.
Dieting and physical exercise are the mainstays of treatment for obesity. Physical exercise is any bodily activity that enhances or maintains physical fitness and overall health and wellness. Physical exercise is performed for various reasons including strengthening muscles and the cardiovascular system, honing athletic skills, weight loss or maintenance, as well as for the purpose of enjoyment. Frequent and regular physical exercise boosts the immune system, and helps prevent the “diseases of affluence” such as heart disease, cardiovascular disease, Type 2 diabetes and obesity. Physical exercise also improves mental health, helps prevent depression, helps to promote or maintain positive self-esteem, and can even augment an individual's sex appeal or body image which have also been found to be linked with higher levels of self-esteem.
Strength training is the use of resistance to muscular contraction to build the strength, anaerobic endurance, and size of skeletal muscles. When properly performed, strength training can provide significant functional benefits and improvement in overall health and well-being, including increased bone, muscle, tendon and ligament strength and toughness, improved joint function, reduced potential for injury, increased bone density, a temporary increase in metabolism, improved, cardiac function, and elevated HDL (good) cholesterol. Training commonly uses the technique of progressively increasing the force output of the muscle through incremental increases of weight, elastic tension or other resistance, and uses a variety of exercises and types of equipment to target specific muscle groups.
Toning exercises are physical exercises that are used with the aim of developing a physique with a large emphasis on musculature. In this context, the term toned implies leanness in the body (low levels of body fat), noticeable muscle definition and shape, but not significant muscle size (“bulk”). Appearing “toned” is a common fitness goal, particularly associated with women.
In today's hectic society, many individuals have a difficult time sticking to an exercise regimen.
Previously, the use of wrist weights is a form of resistance training, generally a kind of weight training. In addition to the greater effect of gravity on the person, wrist weights add resistance during ballet movements, due to more force needed to overcome the inertia of heavier masses, as well as a greater momentum that needs deceleration at the end of the movement to avoid, injury. The method may increase muscle mass or enhance the loss of weight; however, there have been concerns about the safety of some uses of weights, such as wrist and ankle weights. Wrist and ankle weights have heretofore been provided in the form of small weights, attached to increase endurance when performed in long repetitive events, such as running, swimming, punching, kicking or jumping.
Most, if not all of the wrist weights are heavy enough to immediately add a good amount of stress on joints and tendons. Previously, wrist weights were geared for use during a specific exercise or workout. Wrist weights are not light enough or even meant to be used all day, every day.